


At Warp Speed

by Neptunium



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Age Difference, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Military Ranks, Outer Space, Teen Angst, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neptunium/pseuds/Neptunium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pavel is being bullied for being gay and stresses himself out about his feelings for his Captain.<br/>Meanwhile, Uhura knows something's up with Kirk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Warp Speed

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for my lovely friend Aidan (@slicedhomos on twitter)  
> Just fluffy and cute and eventual sexual encounters. Possibly a continued series because I really like this pairing!  
> MOVIE BASED.

It was a long day on the  _U.S.S. Enterprise._ James T. Kirk -- ahem,  **Captain** James T. Kirk -- activated the ship's defensive shields and called it a night. He had been losing focus all day. Because of that damn kid. That...what was his name again? Ah, yes, Chekov. Pavel Chekov, the young genius from Russia. Damn him and those curls, those freckles...Kirk was losing sleep because of this. He would have to do something about it before everyone found out his real reason for hitting on every woman he came across. He walked to his quarters to find Nyota Uhura standing in front of the door.

"What the hell has gotten into you lately, Jim?!" she demanded in her usual brazen manner. "You're losing focus. We took a lot of damage today! Would you care to get us all killed?"

Kirk shook his head and stared at the floor. "Last time I checked,  _Nyota_ ," he said, purposely calling her by her first name to show authority, "I am the captain of this ship. And my business is my own."

Uhura chuckled. "C'mon, Kirk, you know me better than that. We're friends now, and you can talk to me if you need to. I know something's up considering you're not a cocky little shit like usual."

Kirk shuffled his feet and attempted to pass her, but she quickly held an arm up to block his path. He sighed. "Let me guess...you're not leaving here until I spill, huh?"

She smiled sincerely. "That assumption would be correct,  _captain_. Now fess up."

* * *

Chekov couldn't sleep. Hell, he couldn't even think straight. Being the youngest member of the crew obviously came with a bit of teasing, but it had gotten to be far too much for the seventeen-year-old. Some of the lower class Starfleet members were being downright cruel, calling him a homo, a faggot, and claiming he jacked off to the Captain every night. It wasn't so much the words that cut deep, but the fact that what they said...well, it was true. He didn't think it was that obvious he was gay...but he would have to work on toughening himself up as to not give himself away.

"Dammit," he said quietly, his thick accent rumbling in his throat. "Not good. Not good."

* * *

"Come on, Uhura...just let me go to sleep." Kirk pleaded with her. He genuinely DID want to rest. To take his mind off things. But he knew it would be another waste of time.

"No." she stated plainly. "I intend to get to the bottom of this. And I will. You're tired, you're almost sick. And I think I know the cause of it, too. Jim Kirk, you're in love, aren't you?"

Kirk gulped. "No!" he shouted, quite a bit louder than he intended. "No," he restated, much softer this time. "I don't know what it is."

"It's Pavel, isn't it? The little one?" she cocked her head to the side and smirked. "Are you...are you in the closet, Jim?"

"God, will you just shut up Nyota? If you tell anyone, I swear I will kill you myself!" Kirk glared at her, fists clenched and eyes narrowed.

"Ohhhh, so that's why you act like such a ladies' man. It's a game, isn't it? A cover-up!" a coy smile spread across her lips. "Heh, I should have known. And of course, I won't tell anyone. Don't be stupid. I do care about you, you nitwit."

"Ah, fuck you, Nyota." Kirk barked, embarrassed she had found out. He'd kept it hidden all these years! How the hell did she figure it out that easily!?

"I think it's obvious who you really want to fuck, Kirk." as she began walking away. "We'll talk about this another time. Try to get some rest, will you?"

Like hell he'd be able to rest now.

* * *

Chekov woke early in the morning to make sure the station was set for any unexpected happenings. He decided to walk the halls for a bit, seeing as nobody in their right mind would be awake at this hour. Travelling along the steel-lined corridors of the starship, he trailed his slender fingers along the cool metal support beams. His bare feet quietly slapped the tile. Beginning to daydream, he was paying little attention to his surroundings when he bumped into the last person he expected to...Captain James T. Kirk.

His eyes surged open, realising exactly what was going on, who was in front of him, and...wait...what was he wearing?!  _He's shirtless. Dear lord, the man is shirtless and perfect and...and..._ in that moment Chekov blurted out, "S-sorry! I'll just go!" and sped off in the opposite direction, quickly turning a deep shade of magenta.

"WAIT!" Kirk shouted as he ran after him, eyes wide and mouth open. "STOP!" he yelled as Pavel ran into his chambers. Kirk knocked on the door once, twice, three times until he finally got a response.

"Yes, sir, this is Pavel, sir..." came the voice behind the door, barely a whisper.

* * *

"Chekov, are you all right? Open up." Kirk said in a kind voice. Pavel did as he was told, the metal door opening with a small creaking sound that echoed across the hall.

"Yes, sir...I am here, sir..." Pavel muttered, his eyes locked on the floor. "S-sorry for running into you, sir...just caught me off-guard is all..."

Kirk chuckled, partly out of amusement but mostly out of nervousness. "It's 0400 hours, kid, why are you even awake?" one thick brow arched slightly.

Pavel shuffled his feet and winced. "I am not a 'kid,' sir." Jim stepped forward. "Why won't you look at me?" he questioned aloud.

Chekov mumbled something indistinct.

"Pardon?" Kirk asked.

"I can't look at you...because...because it's not okay to do so." Pavel whispered.

"And why wouldn't it be?" Kirk replied nonchalantly, genuinely not getting what the big deal was.

"Because you...you are my Captain and clearly you see me as a child, sir." Pavel sighed.

Kirk took a small step forward. "I know I'm the captain," he laughed. "Everyone looks at me. And no, I-I don't see you...um, as a child, I mean."

Pavel finally looked up, his eyes slightly watered, trying not to make eye contact. "Oh." he said plainly. Just oh. Nothing more, nothing less.

Kirk sighed and crossed his arms. "I'm sorry I upset you. I know I'm a pain in the ass to work with, okay? I-I know that. If you can't stand being around me, I get it. It happens a lot." Pavel looked stunned. "Sir, I--" but Kirk was already walking away, his eyes squinted and knuckles whitening from involuntarily clenching his fists.

"Stop." Chekov didn't know WHY he said it -- it wasn't his place to do so, to dare to order the Captain! But surprisingly enough, Kirk stopped.

"What." he said. Not a question, no. A gruff remark, his voice cracking slightly in his dry throat. "What is it. What do you want?"

Chekov gulped.  _It's now or never, you coward,_ he thought to himself. "Forgive me for being forward, um, sir, but to be blatantly honest...I want...I-"

"Damnit Pavel, what do you want!? Just spit it out already!" Kirk hissed.  _Just tell me you want me to leave you the hell alone and I will._ He spun around.

Pavel winced and said softly, "you, sir. I want...you."

* * *

Kirk sputtered.  _Am I delusional, or did he actually just say that? I mean, I must be crazy, right? RIGHT?!_ "What did you say?" he gasped.

"Please don't make me say it again. Please, sir. I cannot have you be disgusted with me." Chekov tightened his hands into fists.

"Why would I be disgusted with you?" Kirk asked, stepping closer, his breath ghosting over the younger man's face. He smelled of mint toothpaste and strong cologne and all the wonderful things in the universe. All fears and stresses finally melted away in a moment when Kirk leaned forward and placed a quiet, slow kiss on Pavel's soft lips.

 


End file.
